


Your slightest look easily will unclose me

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [30]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your slightest look easily will unclose me

Sometimes, Natasha can’t help herself, and all the walls come up again. It’s a defense mechanism, she knows this, but she still can’t stop it from happening sometimes. So when she suddenly feels like she’s closing in on herself, she retreats to one of the spare rooms, curling up in one of the corners of the couch. Maria and Pepper leave her alone for a while, knowing she needs the space.

Eventually, though, they come and seek her out. Natasha is still skittish when they do, but she’s always glad afterward. They seem to know the right moment to show up, and slowly, their touches calm her. They’ve both come in just now, sitting beside her, and Natasha slowly lets herself reach for their hands. 

“Thanks,” she murmurs, not capable of too much speech at the moment. Maria and Pepper keep quiet for her sake, but her hands receive a gentle squeeze from each of them. She can feel Pepper’s faint, steady Extremis warmth, and Maria is solid and strong next to her. There isn’t much that ground her more than these two, and she’s never not thankful to have them around. 

“Feeling a little better now?” Maria says after a long time has passed. Natasha isn’t sure how long it’s been - maybe an hour or two. They’re infinitely patient to sit with her this long, and she brings up each of their hands to kiss. 

“Yeah.” She manages a faint smile for them both, feeling her inner walls slowly start to come down again. She focuses on trying to reassure herself, hoping that those walls won’t come up again for a while.  _ They aren’t going to hurt you. They love you, and they’ll keep you safe. It’ll be okay.  _

“Can we take a nap like this? I’m getting dozy,” Pepper says, and that sounds like the best thing in the entire world to Natasha. She nods, curling up with her head on Pepper’s chest, Pepper leans back against the couch, and Maria holds Natasha from the other direction, keeping her safely in the middle.

_ Yes,  _ she reassures herself,  _ I am safe.  _

 


End file.
